Acciorar
Acciorar is the God of might and power. He doesn't have any real religon based on him, however, despite that fact, he is worshiped and known by many. For almost all races know who he is, and he is accepted in every religion. He is known as a very powerful, and sometimes harsh God. However, he is known to follow Ares in his great honor. In fact, he is known to be good friends with Ares. He also is known to be very respectful towards Narzelm, and most races. History Acciorar was, first, a great Viking warrior, whom was able to unite all of the Viking kingdoms together in 1E. He was also able to take down the corrupt new king afterwords, and was then crowned. He ruled with much might and power, giving respect and honor to those of his united kingdom. And as he showed his great might, power, and honor for all, Narzelm himself noticed, and asked if he wanted more... and his answer was a quick yes. He was then enlightened, and turned into a God; thr God of Might, and Power. After being enlightened, he was then made the second major God of the Vikings, the first being Ares, and he began to seek out the most powerful and most mighty of individuals in races. During this time, for the rest of 1E and the early parts of 2E, he visited almost every race, and made his divine presence known. For when he found individuals whom were powerful and mighty, or had much potential for it and were honorable, he would make them mightier, and directly help them along the way with their journies. In fact, it is part of legend that he was helping Ionic during his trials, along with many, many other famous heroes of the early part of 2E. This made him an extremely popular God, and made him known to almost every race. However, after a few hundred years, by the middle of 2E, Acciorar had found his way away from the major part of the galaxy, away from the races and Narzelm. For he had heard that his God Ares had gone this way, and he was hoping to bring him back and turn him back to his honorable ways, along with his fellow siblings. But thankfully, Ares had already done this when Acciorar found him, and they bonded fairly quickly and became very good friends. So, seeing as though Acciorar was as honorable as he was, Ares gave him a mission... that would make way for Acciorar's great journey through the galaxy... The mission that Ares had for Acciorar was to seek out two races; the Houdini and Dogs. For Ares and his brother Apollo were trying to create the two most honorable and cultural races in the galaxy, so, they were looking at these two races to do it. Acciorar took the mission on sight, and traveled first, to the Houdini. The Houdini were a very religious and cultural race of great pyschics. They were known in 2E to be the best in the cultural arts, such as literature, music, and dramas. They were also respected and liked by many. However, because of their great civilization, they were also hated by races... and... even by another God. This God... was known as Drektor. Drektor, the God of Doomed Fate, for hundreds of years caused the doomed fate for individuals, and entire nations. However, all those whom he had been doomed to a terrible unreversable fate were individuals and nations whom he respected, and liked. But, the other three Destiny Gods had been forcing him to do his duties as a God, so, he had no choice. He created their doomed fates as they were to be... but... this would soon get to a tiping point. For it went too far when Drektor was given the job to doom his favorite race, the Aliens. Drektor thought this was an outrage; this was his very race! He would not stand for this! So, he looked upon the kindest, and most culturally advanced race of the era; the Houdini. The other Destiny Gods loved the Houdini, and had made it so they shall never be doomed... or at least, this is what they had hoped. For Drektor commanded the Aliens to attack the Houdini, and exterminate them completely. He also helped in the short battle for annihalation. By the time Acciorar got to the scene, it was too late. The Houdini had been completely wiped out by the Aliens. Acciorar was in great shock by the Destiny God. He became enraged, as did the other Destiny Gods. So, Acciorar tried to attack Drektor. But, Drektor escaped just in time, disapearing into the edges of the galaxy. With one of the great races now destroyed, Acciorar reported back his failure. Ares and Apollo were in great distress because of this. For 1. the Houdini were a great and peaceful race of beings whom could have saved the galaxy, and 2. they had lost one of their only ways to be redeemed, and come back a great Gods once again. So, with great haste, Ares once again sent out Acciorar to find another race, but this time, being the Dogs. For the Dogs were a great, and mighty race of honorably strong peoples. Apollo, Ares, and Athena needed them. However, again... their attempts would be futile... For when Drektor had left to the edges of the galaxy, he found himself near none other then Damviren himself. And since he had been already shunned by hs brother and sisters, Damviren took Drektor under his wing, and gave him a mission. His mission... was to doom the Dogs to a horrible and bloody extinction. And so, he did. Drektor commanded the Cats (or helped the Creoeric, still working it out) to completely wipe out the Dogs. And when Acciorar again came to try and save the Dogs, he was too late. Their entire species... was wiped out. This, enraged Acciorar even more then last time, and sent him on a journey, where ultimately he killed Drektor, and saved countless races. This is a story, which is documented as Acciorar's Grand Journey. Later, when 3E had started, he spent most of his time helping more and more individuals along their quests in aquiring power, and also helped the other Gods on many separate occasions, as well. And because of this, and more, is why Acciorar is revered as one of the most famous Gods in the entire Planetoid universe, for being the God of Might, and great Power... Stories *Acciorar's Grand Journey *Ionic II *Planetoid Heroes In-Game Acciorar isn't given any real refference in The Planetoid, and isn't known to be featured in Planetoid 3 yet, however, Acciorar was actually first introduced in Planetoid 2 Return of the Mass. He was introduced as the God of many random races throughout the game. Usually, a race would ask what God your race worshiped, and told of him being their God. However, it never told of any of his features.